Blunt
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: -Semi Canon- 1 Of 2 / Karena, tidak semua kisah cinta dimulai dengan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. "Aku memintamu untuk pergi, bukan memintamu untuk bercerita tentang dirimu." AominexFem!Reader


Gadis itu menatap papan skor seolah papan skor itu menumbuhkan kaki dan berlarian keliling lapangan basket. Rasa tidak percaya terpeta jelas di wajahnya, terbaca jelas di manik (e/c) miliknya.

"… tidak mungkin," ujarnya lirih, wajah ditundukkan.

"Cih, hanya segitu yang kalian bisa?" suara berat khas lelaki yang terdengar sangat arogan di telinganya membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya untuk mendapat sesosok lelaki berkulit gelap memandang jijik ke arah kapten timnya, "Hanya segitu kemampuan kalian? Sebaiknya kalian merangkak ke tempat sampah saja! Jangan berani lagi menunjukkan wajah kalian di _Inter-High_."

Gadis itu berdiri, mengabaikan seruan-seruan dari rekan timnya yang meminta dirinya untuk kembali duduk di _bench_ dan mengabaikan peringatan pelatih timnya yang memintanya untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Dengan langkah pasti, ia mendekati lelaki berkulit gelap itu yang masih memandang jijik ke arah kaptennya yang sekarang tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

Dengan sekuat tenanga (l/n) (f/n), manajer tim basket sekolahnya, berusaha mendorong lelaki berkulit gelap yang dulu terkenal sebagai _ace_ dari tim yang berjuluk _Generation of Miracle_ itu. Tapi tentu saja pemain basket yang menyandang gelar _ace _itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Lelaki itu mundur, sepertinya lebih karena tidak suka di pegang-pegang oleh seorang wanita yang tidak memiliki dada sebesar idolanya.

"Dengar ya, Dekil! Kami memang bukan tim sekelas _Generation of Miracle_, tapi kami berusaha. KAMI MEMANG BUKAN YANG TERBAIK TAPI KAMI AKAN SELALU MENCOBA UNTUK MENJADI LEBIH BAIK," (y/n) mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "SEBAIKNYA KAU JAGA UCAPANMU, DEKIL! KARENA KAPTENKU YANG BARUSAN KAU SURUH MERANGKAK KE TEMPAT SAMPAH JAUH LEBIH TERHORMAT DARIPADA KAU, BELATUNG DEKIL!"

Dengan puas (y/n) memandangi ekspresi wajah Aomine Daiki berubah dari tidak tertarik, kaget, kesal, hingga marah. Tersenyum bangga atas pencapaiannya, (y/n) tidak menyadari bahaya yang sebetulnya hendak menyerbunya sampai kaptennya menarik dirinya menjauh dari Aomine Daiki.

"Argh, lepaskan aku!" (y/n) meronta dari pelukancoretgenggaman dari rekan satu timnya, "Aku belum selesai berbicara pada Belatung Dekil itu!"

"_Anoo_ … (y/n)-chan, sebaiknya kau mundur teratur sekarang. Memangnya kau tidak bisa melihat aura biru gelap mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh Aomine Daiki-san? Sepertinya dia sangat ingin membunuhmu loh," wakil kaptennya berujar sambil memegangi bahu (y/n).

(y/n) berhenti meronta memandangi Aomine Daiki, yang memang benar, tampaknya sangat ingin menghabisinya saat itu juga. Bukannya sadar akan kesalahannya, (y/n) malah menatap manik biru gelap milik _ace_ Touou itu dalam-dalam. Kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek pemain basket berkulit gelap itu terang-terangan.

.

.

**Blunt **Belong to Arleinne Karale

**Kuroko no Basket **belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**1 **of **2**

A **reader-insert**, **semi-cannon** **story**__with **straight pairing **(AomineXfem!Reader)

**Notes: **(e/c) is your eyes color, (l/n) (f/n) are your last name and first name, (y/n) is your name or nickname, (f/f) is your fave food, (l/n) is your last name (because it's common in Japan to call you by your last name, rite?), (h/c) is your hair color

.

.

"_Ne_, _ne_, _ne_, (y/n)-chan," ketika lelaki berambut hitam yang juga merupakan wakil kapten dari tim dimana ia adalah manajernya memanggil namanya dari depan kelas ketika jam istirahat tiba, (l/n) (f/n) merasa bahwa ia berada dalam masalah. Atau setengah jalan menuju masalah. Pokoknya, apapun yang berhubungan dengan wakil kaptennya itu selalu ada hubungannya dengan **masalah**.

"Ada apa, _Senpai_?" tapi tentu saja (y/n) selalu sopan pada wakil kaptennya yang satu itu. _Center_ timnya itu adalah kakak kelasnya dan orang pertama yang mengajaknya menjadi manager tim basket mereka.

"Sore ini kau tidak ada acara bukan? Pelatih bilang kalau sore ini kita akan latihan tanding dengan Touou Academy," lelaki itu berujar dengan kalem.

"Apa?" (y/n) menggebrak mejanya, "Kita akan latihan tanding dengan tim Belatung Dekil itu?!"

"_Anoo_, (y/n)-chan, _please_, mari kita lupakan insiden kau dengan Aomine Daiki-san yang waktu itu. Itu sudah beberapa musim yang lalu kan?" wakil kapten timnya tersenyum, berusaha meredakan emosi (y/n) yang tiba-tiba meninggi karena kata-kata tabu untuknya, 'Touou Academy' terucap di depan wajahnya.

"Huh, maaf saja!" (y/n) melipat lengannya di depan dada, "Memangnya aku dengan mudah bisa melupakan si Belatung Dekil itu? Dia sudah menghina Kapten tahu!"

"Ya … tapi, (y/n)-chan, tidak baik menyimpan dendam loh," wakil kaptennya kembali membujuknya.

"_Senpai_, kalau mau latih tanding dengan Touou, lebih baik tidak usah ajak aku. Aku tidak tertarik untuk bertemu kembali dengan Belatung Dekil itu," akhirnya (y/n) memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran kakak kelasnya itu. Memang, ada bagian di hatinya yang merasa berat karena ia sudah merasa seperti pengkhianat tim. Tapi egonya melarangnya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Aomine Daiki. Bukan, bukan karena takut akan dibunuh. (y/n) tidak takut dengan ancaman pembunuhan. Hanya saja, rasanya ia masih tidak terima timnya yang sudah susah payah berjuang kalah begitu saja oleh lelaki berkulit gelap itu. Bahkan bisa-bisanya lelaki itu mengejek kapten mereka!

"Ayolah, (y/n), _please_. Nanti aku belikan (f/f) deh. Aku janji, aku bersumpah, atas nama dewa basket yang aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, aku akan membelikanmu (f/f) sepulang sekolah!" wakil kapten timnya kembali merajuk.

"Tidak mau!"

.

Seperti itu yang (y/n) bilang pada wakil kaptennya tadi siang. Tapi kenyataannya, disinilah ia. Di lapangan basket sekolahnya mengawasi timnya berlatih tanding dengan Touou Academy. Touou hanya memainkan beberapa pemain intinya, sisanya adalah pemain cadangan. Tapi tim (y/n) tertinggal cukup jauh. Dan sepertinya Touou tidak memandang rendah tim (y/n) karena kapten tim Touou menyuruh manajer Touou untuk mencari Aomine Daiki yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat.

"_Anoo_, (l/n)-san?" gadis berambut merah muda berdiri di hadapan (y/n) yang sibuk memantau pertandingan di balik _clipboard_ yang ia gunakan untuk mencatat hal-hal yang perlu di perbaiki dari timnya.

"Ya, Momoi-san? Ada apa?" tentu saja semua orang mengenal Momoi Satsuki, yang dulunya merupakan manajer dari _Generation of Miracle_. (y/n) mengagumi Momoi Satsuki yang sanggup mengurusi sebuah tim dengan anggota yang kehebatannya melegenda. Itulah mengapa (y/n) menerima ajakan menjadi manajer timnya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Um, bisa bantu aku mencari Aomine-kun? Kapten ingin dia bermain," dan mendengar permohonan Momoi, (y/n) tidak tahan untuk tidak cemberut.

"Apa? Untuk apa aku mencari si mphft—," dan apapun yang akan (y/n) gunakan untuk memanggil Aomine Daiki, terpotong oleh tangan wakil kaptennya yang dengan siaga membekap mulutnya agar kata-kata kasar tidak keluar dengan tidak sopannya dari bibir manager berambut (h/c) itu.

"Tentu saja (y/n)-chan akan senang hati membantu mencari Aomine Daiki-san. Bahkan kau tidak repot-repot mencarinya, Momoi Satsuki-san. (y/n)-chan bisa mencari Aomine Daiki-san sendirian. Kau sebaiknya menemani timmu, pelatihmu tidak di tempat bukan?" (y/n) bisa membayangkan wakil kaptennya itu tersenyum lebar, ala pebisnis ulung yang tengah meyakinkan calon pembelinya, sambil masih membekap mulutnya.

"Ah, benarkah itu? Wah, aku sangat terbantu! Terima kasih banyak (l/n)-san!" membungkuk dalam, Momoi kemudian kembali ke _bench_ yang diduduki oleh timnya.

"Sebaiknya kau memegang janjimu untuk membelikanku (f/f), _Senpai_ atau aku akan menghantuimu sampai mati," (y/n) mengancam.

"Eh, tapi kau kan belum mati, (y/n)-chan. Bagaimana kau bisa menghantuiku?"

.

Cukup mudah mencari lelaki berkulit gelap yang menyandang gelar sebagai _ace_ dari Touou itu. Ia sedang tidur di bawah pohon maple yang terdapat di dekat kantin sekolah (y/n). tadinya, (y/n) berniat menendang bagian 'vital' lelaki itu. Tapi kemudian gadis bermanik (e/c) itu mengurungkan niatnya karena sepertinya kalau tindakan itu di lakukan, ia akan menjadi penjahat ….

"Oy, bangun! Timmu mencarimu," dengan nada malas, (y/n) berusaha membangunkan lelaki berambut biru gelap itu. (y/n) menoel-noel pipi lelaki itu dan pikirannya dengan random bertanya-tanya kenapa semuanya yang berhubungan dengan Aomine Daiki gelap. Kulit gelap, rambut dan mata berwarna biru gelap, bahkan kepribadiannya pun gelap.

Mungkin dia adalah iblis gelap yang dikirim dari neraka untuk menghancurkan sifat-sifat baik manusia. Kalau benar begitu, dalam kasus (y/n) iblis itu berhasil karena ia sudah membuat (y/n) berkali-kali mengumpat dalam kata-kata kasar yang seharusnya tidak boleh disebutkan oleh anak baik-baik.

"Oy, bangun!" sebal karena tidak mendapat reaksi yang berarti, (y/n) menggoyangkan tubuh Aomine Daiki berkali-kali, "_Geez_, kalau bukan karena mulut besar _Senpai,_ aku tidak mau repot-repot membangunkanmu."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pergi saja dari sini. Kau hanya mengganggu tidurku tahu!" suara menyebalkan itu kembali memasuki gendang telinga (y/n) yang mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menendang atau meninji organ 'vital' dari pemain Touou Academy itu.

"Momoi-san memintaku untuk mencarimu karena kaptenmu ingin kau bermain. Cepat bangun dan bawa pantat malasmu itu ke lapangan! Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan selain membangunkanmu, tahu!" alih-alih memukul atau menendang, (y/n) mengomel. Karena sepertinya mengomel tidak akan membuatnya mendadak merasa seperti penjahat.

"Kau cerewet," lagi-lagi Aomine Daiki hanya merespon singkat.

Berusaha menenangkan urat syarafnya yang sepertinya ingin meledak gara-gara ulah pemain basket yang sombong dan arogannya tidak ada obat itu, (y/n) memilih untuk duduk di samping Aomine yang terbaring dan menatap langit.

"'Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang'," (y/n) mendengus, nyaris mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang mengutip moto hidup lelaki berkulit gelap itu, "Dulu aku juga seperti itu."

Hening menyapa mereka. Hanya angin yang berani memecah keheningan di antara dua sejoli itu dan suara percakapan yang samar entah dimana. (y/n) tidak peduli apakah Aomine mendengarkannya atau tidak. Tidak peduli apakah nantinya lelaki itu akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"Dulu aku atlet atletik. Aku bahkan ikut olimpiade internasional loh! Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang mengenalku karena aku cedera sebelum bertanding. Aku yakin tidak ada yang mengalahkanku tapi ternyata atlet dari Italia itu berhasil mengalahkan waktuku. Lalu aku berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih, tidak lagi mempedulikan keadaanku. Kemudian aku cedera karena kakiku terlalu lelah. Akhirnya Jepang menggunakan atlet pengganti.

"Lalu aku berhenti menjadi atlet atletik dan masuk sini kemudian _Senpai_ menawariku menjadi manager tim basket. Aku cukup mengagumi basket SMP di Jepang karena ada _Generation of Miracle_, jadi aku bergabung dengan tim basket sini.

"Aku memahami kenapa kau begitu bosan, kenapa kau begitu arogan karena aku dulu juga begitu. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba sesuatu yang baru?" dan (y/n) terkejut ketika mendapati Aomine Daiki menatapnya dengan kedua manik birunya dalam-dalam.

"Aku memintamu untuk pergi, bukan memintamu untuk bercerita tentang dirimu," sempat salah tingkah karena ditatap oleh _ace _Touou itu, kekesalan (y/n) kembali memuncak.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan pergi! Dasar Belatung Dekil!" berdiri dengan kesal, (y/n) merapikan roknya dan siap melangkah kembali ke lapangan basket.

Tapi sayangnya, kaki panjang pemain basket berkulit gelap itu berhasil membuatnya tersandung dan dengan sigap lelaki itu menangkap (y/n) dalam pelukan.

"Heh, kau ini aneh sekali! Kau marah-marah kemudian kau curhat kemudian kau marah-marah lagi. Kau ini menyebalkan tapi menarik," Aomine sedikit menjambak rambut (y/n) agar gadis itu tidak segera beranjak menjauh dari posisinya, "Soal mencoba sesuatu yang baru itu. Aku ingin mencobanya denganmu, Manajer Bodoh."

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, hendak memprotes nama panggilan yang diberikan Aomine kepadanya. Namun, suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokannya ketika melihat sebuah seringai lebar yang terbentuk di wajah pemuda berambut biru gelap itu.

Sepertinya, inti dari masalah yang dibawa oleh wakil kapten tim basket (y/n) baru dimulai.

.

**Owari**

.

.

**Curhatan Arleinne :**

Arleinne, desu~ yuroshikuni onegaishimasu~

Panggil aja Aru, karena Arleinne tidak bisa disingkat dengan manis maka jadilah Aru. Selamat menikmati fanfiction pertama dari Aru. Oh ya, sekolah reader-tan _dirahasiakan_ yah~ XD


End file.
